Existing access control systems are used to control access to various areas, devices or data. Some systems utilize wireless electronic locks that communicate with an interface device, also known as a panel interface module, located sufficiently proximate to the electronic locks to enable radio communication. The interface device is configured to monitor and control the state of a predetermined number of electronic locks. Multiple interface devices can be required in a facility of a large size since one interface device may be insufficient to monitor and control all of the electronic locks in the facility. Consequently, a number of interface devices may be hardwired or wirelessly connected to a central controller, also known as an access control panel, and are interconnected with the computer system of the facility. In some facilities, more than one access control panel may be required, and the computer system may provide updates to the electronic locks through the radio communication network or wired between the interface device and the electronic locks.
Some existing systems, when used inside of a building or other structure, are susceptible to multi-path interference from door and hall passages, individuals, and architectural construction which may limit the effective range of communication between the interface device and the electronic lock, each of which includes a transceiver. The electronic lock also includes a credential reader (e.g., a near field communication (NFC) reader) which is configured to read a user credential. The user credential may include, in various embodiments, an access card, a key fob, and a mobile device such as, for example, a smart phone. In one embodiment, a communication protocol known as Bluetooth is used to provide communication between the credential reader and the credential. As used herein, the term Bluetooth includes Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology, which is also referred to as Bluetooth Smart or version 4.0+. Bluetooth uses a technique known as spread-spectrum frequency hopping to randomly switch frequency channels when a selected channel is already in use.
Present credential readers may suffer from a variety of limitations, including high power consumption, reduced credential detection range, and a high false credential detection rate. When using a mobile device having a Bluetooth credential, it is not always possible when a reader recognizes a credential: 1) for a user to clearly identify which credential reader of many credential readers is attempting to make an identification; 2) which mobile device is providing the credential; and 3) a physical location of a user using the mobile device with respect to a credential reader. This result typically occurs due to design of the antenna. This may prevent an accurate position detection and automatic access control of the correct door lock which recognizes a mobile device with a Bluetooth credential.
When using a Bluetooth enabled credential in an environment with multiple doors and/or access control points, there is a need for improved user interaction. In some instances, because the range detection of the Bluetooth communication is often inexact, an automatic opening of any door in Bluetooth range can occur, which leads to a lack of security. What is therefore needed is a communication technology and protocol between the credential reader and the mobile device which provides for greater precision in the opening and/or closing of doors and/or access control points.